(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement which comprises a barrel cylinder, a holder holding a pen core at the front end of the barrel cylinder with a penpoint projected, and further having inside the barrel cylinder an ink tank for storing and supplying liquid ink to the pen core and a collector for temporarily retaining the ink that has overflowed due to pressure changes inside the ink tank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of colors of inks for writing implements. It has been usual that the barrel cylinder is formed with the same color as the ink. However, in order to check the ink color and the residual ink quantity, there have been proposals and products in which the barrel cylinder with an ink tank incorporated therein is made up of a transparent resin.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Sho 64 No.55086 discloses a writing implement in which an ink tank and a collector are incorporated in a transparent barrel cylinder.
Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 61 No.40548 discloses a marking pen in which a cap made up of a transparent material is provided and a penpoint holder is formed with the ink color.
Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei 5 No.8157 discloses a configuration in which a partially transparent cap is provided, but this transparent portion is to allow the type of the pen element to be seen.
Japanese Utility Model registration No.2517490 discloses a pen for a plotter, in which an ink retaining element (collector) is formed with the ink color while the barrel cylinder is transparent.
However, the above configurations allow for easy view of the residual ink quantity, but there is no proposal concerning the checking of the residual quantity of ink in the collector. Further, there have been demands for techniques which allow for easy recognition of the ink color when the writing implement is unused or when it is displayed at the storefront, but no proposal.
As an example of a liquid applicator including writing implements, there is a configuration in which a temporal ink retaining element (to be also referred to as collector) is fitted inside the barrel cylinder and fixed therein so that the interior space of the barrel cylinder, from the rear of the collector, is utilized as an ink tank (c.f. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Hei 6 No.12083).
For the above writing implement, the storage amount of the ink tank depends upon the ink retaining capacity of the collector. Therefore, the above writing implement has drawbacks such as blotting etc., if the ink tank alone is made large. Conversely, if the collector is designed in conformity with the storage amount of the ink tank, a large collector is needed and hence the writing implement results a large diametric barrel configuration with a poor design flexibility.
To deal with this, the storage amount of the ink tank may be attempted to be reduced by shortening the rear part of the barrel cylinder. However, the length of the barrel cylinder cannot be much shortened from a viewpoint of its handleability as a writing implement.
So, a partition wall may be provided inside the barrel cylinder to form an ink tank between the partition wall and the rear end of the collector. However, when the barrel cylinder is made transparent, the partition wall becomes conspicuous producing a bad appearance. To avoid this, the partition wall may be shaded with an opaque paint printed on the outer peripheral surface of the ink tank, thus making the ink color difficult to be seen. Therefore, and also in view of improvement of the external appearance, there has been a need for an improved proposal.
Further, to provide a partition wall when a barrel cylinder is formed by resin molding, the rear end of the barrel cylinder needs to be open and hence should be closed by a tail plug. However, air is liable to be trapped when the tail plug is fitted to the rear end of the barrel cylinder, again posing difficulties in fitting the plug.
A variety of liquid applicators other than writing implements suffer the same drawbacks as above.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above prior art and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a writing implement having a collector, especially, a liquid ink type writing implement which allows the residual ink quantity and the ink color to be checked positively and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a writing implement which allows the ink color to be checked positively and easily when the cap is covered in place.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator which has an improved external appearance with an externally inconspicuous partition wall defining an ink tank formed inside the barrel cylinder and which allows for easy fitting of a tail plug to the rear end of the barrel cylinder.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is configured as follows:
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a liquid applicator includes: a barrel cylinder having an ink tank for storing ink to be supplied to a pen core and a collector for temporary retention thereof; a holder holding the pen core at the front end of the barrel cylinder with a penpoint thereof projected; and a cap member for covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused, and is characterized in that the holder, collector, barrel cylinder and ink tank are formed of clear, transparent materials.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, a liquid applicator includes: a barrel cylinder having an ink tank for storing ink to be supplied to a pen core and a collector for temporary retention thereof; a holder holding the pen core at the front end of the barrel cylinder with a penpoint thereof projected; and a cap member for covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused, and is characterized in that at least the outer peripheral portion of the holder is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink, and the collector, barrel cylinder and ink tank are formed of clear, transparent materials.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member is formed of a clear, transparent material while the inner cap is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member and inner cap are formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member and inner cap are formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member is formed of a clear, transparent material while the inner cap is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member and inner cap are formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused has an inner cap therein, and the cap member and inner cap are formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above third feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above fourth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above fifth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above sixth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above seventh feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above eighth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above third feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above fourth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above fifth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above sixth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above seventh feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above eighth feature is characterized in that the cap member covering the penpoint when the penpoint is unused is provided on the outer periphery thereof with a clip element, and the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material.
In accordance with the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having any one of the above first through twenty-fourth features, further comprises a tail plug fitted at the rear end of the barrel cylinder, wherein the tail plug is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink.
In accordance with the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, a liquid applicator includes: a barrel cylinder having an ink tank; and a collector disposed inside the barrel cylinder for temporarily retaining overflowed ink due to pressure changes inside the ink tank, and is characterized in that the barrel cylinder has a partition wall, positioned near to the center, on the side opposite to the position where the collector is arranged, forming an ink tank in a space inside the barrel between the rear end of the collector and the partition wall and in that the outer periphery of the barrel cylinder is formed opaque around the partition wall.
In accordance with the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above twenty-sixth feature is characterized in that the opaque portion is formed by decalcomania (transfer printing) over the outer peripheral surface of the barrel cylinder.
In accordance with the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above twenty-sixth feature is characterized in that the opaque portion is gradated from the position of the partition wall toward the front so that the print density becomes lowered so as to be transparent and the color of the ink inside the ink tank can be seen from the outside.
In accordance with the twenty-nine aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above twenty-seventh feature is characterized in that the opaque portion is gradated from the position of the partition wall toward the front so that the print density becomes lowered so as to be transparent and the color of the ink inside the ink tank can be seen from the outside.
In accordance with the thirty aspect of the present invention, a liquid applicator includes: a barrel cylinder having an ink tank; and a collector disposed inside the barrel cylinder for temporarily retaining overflowed ink due to pressure changes inside the ink tank; and a tail plug for closing the rear end of the barrel cylinder, and is characterized in that the barrel cylinder has a partition wall, positioned near to the center, on the side opposite to the position where the collector is arranged, forming an ink tank in a space inside the barrel between the rear end of the collector and the rear end cylindrical part of the barrel cylinder that opens rearwards from the partition wall has an air vent configuration when the tail plug is closed.
According to the present invention, since the holder, collector, barrel cylinder and ink tank are formed of clear, transparent materials, it is possible to check not only the residual ink quantity in the ink tank but also that in the collector. Further, this configuration allows checking of the color of ink impregnating in the pen core. Therefore, this configuration is advantageous for the selection of ink color.
In accordance with the present invention, since at least the peripheral surface of the holder is formed of a material having the same color as the ink held in the ink tank or the same color as the written ink, this configuration allows for easy knowledge of the ink color or the color of the written ink. In particular, in the case where the color of the ink (the color of the written ink) when it is applied on a paper surface differs from the external appearance of the ink being stored in the ink tank, this configuration is markedly advantageous so that the user can chose a writing implement of a needed color without failure. Further, since the barrel cylinder and ink tank are formed of clear, transparent materials, it is also convenient for the user to be able to check not only the residual ink quantity in the ink tank but also that in the collector.
In the present invention, since an inner cap is provided inside the cap member for covering the penpoint when it is unused, if the cap member is formed of a clear, transparent material and the inner cap is formed of a material having the same color as the ink in the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink, it is possible to easily know the ink color or the color of the written ink even when the cap is fitted. In particular, this configuration facilitates the selection of a desired color, by customers, from those displayed at the storefront.
Further, when the cap member and inner cap are both formed of a clear, transparent material, the color of the ink can be directly viewed via the inner cap when the cap is fitted.
In the present invention, the clip element is provided on the outer periphery of the cap member and this clip is formed of a material having the same color as the ink inside the ink tank or having the same color as the written ink, so that it is possible to further easily know the ink color or the color of the written ink when the cap member is fitted. In particular, since the clip is externally and so easily viewed, this configuration facilitates the selection of a desired color, by customers, from those displayed at the storefront.
Alternatively, when the cap member is formed of a material having the same color as the ink in the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink while the clip element is formed of a clear, transparent material, the ink color or the color of the written ink can be externally and directly viewed when the cap is fitted.
Since a tail plug is fitted into the rear end of the barrel cylinder and this tail plug is formed of a material having the same color as the ink in the ink tank or a material having the same color as the written ink. Therefore, this configuration allows for further easy knowledge of the ink color or the color of the written ink no matter if the cap is fitted or not. In particular, since the tail plug is externally and so easily viewed even if the pens are displayed upside down at the storefront, this configuration increasingly facilitates the selection of a desired color by the customer.
Further, in accordance with the liquid applicator of the present invention, since the outer periphery of the barrel cylinder is formed opaque and gradated around the partition wall, the partition wall can be hidden in a smart manner.
Finally, since air can be relieved when the tail plug is put at the rear end of the barrel cylinder, the tail plug fitting work can be simplified. It is preferable as an air vent arrangement that longitudinal grooves are provided on the inner periphery of the rear opening end of barrel cylinder so that air is allowed to be released during fitting of the tail plug and t h e vent passage can be closed when the fitting is completed.